Mission find sakura a boyfriend, starts in two day
by Sakudragon
Summary: So, Ino-chan, what do you think about me finally getting a boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Ino smiled, mischief shinning dully in her eyes. "I think that's a great idea, Saku-chan," Ino answered. "In fact, I'll even help you," the blonde chirped.
1. Mission find Sakura a boyfriend

"So Ino-Chan, what do you think of me finally getting a boyfriend?"

"I think that sounds great. Who do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well get sure, and I'll help you Saku-Chan."

"Well, maybe I'll ask Kiba. What do you think, Ino-Chan?"

"Very funny, you even think about it and I'll kill you right now. You stay away from him, do you hear me?"

"Yes Ino-Chan, I'm fooling around with you. Don't worry, I wouldn't take Kiba-Kun from you. I know how much you like him, and you're just too chicken to ask him out."

"Yeah I'm chicken, says the girl who wants a boy friend but isn't sure who. You have no right to judge me, so ha"

"Yeah well, you're a pig, so shut-up Piggie-Chan."

"You know I told you never call me that. Come here, I'm going to kill you now, you won't have to worry about getting a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try. You know I can beat you any day with one hand tied behind my back."

"Yeah right, you're so full of yourself, just because you beat me two times, Bitch."

"I'm not full of myself. I'm just confident that I'm better than you, annoying Bitch."

"Yeah right. So anyway, how about Sasuke-Kun? He's been trying to ask you out for awhile now."

"I don't know. He's a bit of a bastard sometimes. And the last time I talked to him, he totally blew me off. What about Gaara? He's kind of nice sometimes..."

"I don't know, he's kind of scary. But he is hot too. So it's kinda hard to say. How about Shika-Kun? He's totally hot when he's not sleeping. And I've seen him staring at you sometimes in class, when you're not looking."

"I don't know, he's kinda lazy, and he doesn't look like he wants a girlfriend. How about Neji? He seems nice and he doesn't have a girlfriend yet, so maybe I have a chance with him. What do you think?"

"Neji's cool and all, but he seems so cold to people all the time. How about Lee? He likes you, I'm sure he would love to go out with you."

"Very funny, and Tenten likes him. You know that."

"I know, I was just messing with you. Okay, so how about Naruto? I think he likes you, although I'm not sure."

"Nah, Hinata likes him. And he's like my best friend."

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend."

"You are, but he's my male best friend, and you're my girl best friend. And besides, he's not as annoying as you are all the time."

"Yeah, well look for a boyfriend with Naruto, if you think I'm so annoying, Bitch."

"That's so mean. Okay, I take it back, you're not annoying. Just please don't make me ask Naruto for help to find a boyfriend. He'll ask Lee, I know it. I love you and I'll buy a piece of cake."

"Okay, but you have to buy me two pieces of cake, hahaha."

"Deal. So back to the subject of my boyfriend; how about Shino?"

"I don't know, he's really quiet and he's always talking to his bugs. So you would have to fight his the bugs for his time."

"Well, how about Itachi? He seems cool, and hot, really hort.. But that's beside the point, what do you think? Did I mention he's hot?"

"Well Saku-Chan, I know he's hot and all, but he's as much of a bastard as Sasuke."

"Yeah I know, but he's so hot. It's not fair, why does he have to be such a bastard all the time? Although there was that one time, he was nice to me in the hallway when I dropped my books and he helped me pick them up, but that's about it. So next."

"How but Sai? He's so hot, and my I just say sexy to, not a bad combination if I my say so myself."

"I don't know, he's all mean to me when ever I see him, and he want stop calling me ugly. He's shush an asshole sometimes. How but Deidara He's totally hot?"

"He's hot but. He also was hair tat looks like mine, so I say no to him. How but Kankuro he's pretty cool?"

"Yeah he's cool and all, but he's also a asshole, just last week he hit on me and five other girl at the sometime. So how but Sasori? The fist time I mate him I thought I was in love, but then he glared and walked away from me."

"Well he's is hot, and he glairs at everyone so don't where about that. How but Tobe? He's cute and hot at the sometime that's hard to find in a guy."

"I don't know, I want a boyfriend that's hot not cute. So who ells do have in mind?"

"I can't think of anyone, you?'

"No, so how about I ask each one out, and see who I like, and who likes me. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great Saku-chan. But won't it be hard with all of them? I mean at the same time that is. But whatever you want, have fun."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I just like messing with you. That's all. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Okay, so starting tomorrow, I'll ask out one of them, right?'

"Right. Let mission find Saku-Chan a boyfriend start in two days."

________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you, everyone who reads this.**

**And to those of you who have read my other fics, I know I said I was working on two other fics, but this is not one of the two stories. I was thinking about this, so I just decide to do it, and I'm going to give five days before I post again. IN the fist three days I'm going to post a pool, and I want you people to vote who you want to go fist in the fic, because everyone in the poll is going to have there own chapter, so I want you people to decide who's going fist. And in the other two days I'll write it, and then post it on the finely day. So think you so much for readied this fic. XOXO **

** ( )**

**( ** )**

**( __ )**

**Bunny boo, loves cookies, please feed him, or he'll eat you in your sleep.**

**Bunny boo, loves people, please pet him, or he'll bite you when you lets expect it.**


	2. Target Sasuke part1

"Sakura-Chan, wake up. You're going to be late for school."

"Coming Mom."

"Well hurry up, I'm not going to call you again."

It's my third year of high school today, and it's about time I get myself a boyfriend; I guess. At least that's what everyone's been telling me, for the past three years. I smoothed my black, silk skirt in the mirror, hoping it looked okay with the green tank-top I was wearing. Whatever, right?

************************************************************************

I looked at my clock and saw that I had only thirty minutes to make it. So I ran down the stairs, past the kitchen, and right out the front door. I didn't even saying goodbye to Mom. I was going to hear about that later. But to more important things: I was going to be late for the first time in like five years. And that sucks. So I ran to my blue Ferrari, jumped in, hit the gas and drove to school.

I made it there with like ten minutes to spare. Ino-Chan was already waiting for me there. I walked over to her and saw her jumping up and down, for some reason, she was happy. And I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

"Hey Saku-Chan, have you decided who you're going to ask out yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well hurry up, I can't wait to see who you ask out first."

"I'm getting there."

"Yeah, who do you have in mind?"

"I 'm not sure, maybe Sasuke."

"We're going to be late for class you know."

"Yeah, come on."

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, okay."

************************************************************************

School was over. I was walking to my locker when I saw Ino-Chan.

"Hey Saku-Chan, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm doing great. Have you decided yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well what about Sasuke? You mentioned him earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe... But he's still a bastard."

"Yeah, I know. But what are you going to do? If you only went the ones that aren't, there would be no one left."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So Sasuke first?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what are you waiting for? Go ask him."

"I would. But I don't know where he is right now."

"He's right over there, in the parking lot. Go ask him now. Or I'll go tell Lee that you like him."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would. Now go, before I call Lee over here."

"Fine, but I hate you."

"Yeah, I know. Now go away."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going, see you tomorrow. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. See you tomorrow. Don't forget to tell me all about it later. I'll be waiting for your call, so don't keep me waiting long."

I was waling to the parking lot, when I saw that slut of a bitch standing there, talking to him. Or trying to. She was talking, and he was ignoring her. So it was going great. I walked over to them anyway.

"Hello Sasuke, Karin."_ I gave her my best fake smile and turned around to talk to Sasuke._

"So Sasuke, how are you doing?"

"Hn, fine I guess."

"Good. So I was wondering if you wanted to do something today."

"Sasuke-Kun already said he was going out with me today. So back off, Bitch."

"All right then... I guess I'll see you guys later.'

"I never said I would go out with you Karin. Stop saying that. It's annoying, like you."

"But Sasuke-Kun--"

"No buts. You're annoying, just go away."

"But Sasuke-Kun, you wouldn't go out with that bitch. Would you?"

He doesn't answer.

"But Sasuke-Kun--"

"Just go away already, would you? God, you're so annoying."

_And then I saw her running out of the parking lot, crying._

"Well as much as that was fun to see, I should be going now. Bye Sasuke."

"Hey, wait."

"Yes, what?"

"Where did you wanna go later tonight?"

"Oh, ahh, well I was thinking... Maybe that new pizza place. You know, that one that just opened up across from my house?"

"Hn, sounds good. I'll see you there at 6 o'clock. Okay?"

"Yeah sure, 6 o'clock. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Hn."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, I know." And then he walked away. Bastard couldn't even say goodbye to me.

************************************************************************

I walked home and went straight to my room, without even going to see if Mom was home; because I knew she wouldn't be home for like five more hours, she works at a store in the mall. I think the name's F.Y.E. Anyway, when I got to my room, I could see the message light blinking. When I went to it, it said I had one new message. So I played it.

"Hey it's Sakura; leave a message at the beep."

"Hey, it's Ino. Call me as soon as you get this. Okay, see you. Bye." Beeeep.

_"Okay, so I should probably call her back now."_

I went over to my phone and called Ino-Chan. It rang twice before she picked up. "Hey, it's Ino. What's up?"

"It's me, Sakura. Not much."

"Oh how did it go with Sasuke?"

"It went okay, I guess. Karin was being a bitch, like always."

"That's good. But what about Sasuke? Did he say yes, or not?"

"Yeah, he said yes. I'm meeting him at this new pizza place that just opened up."

"That's great. Can't wait to hear about it when you get back. When are you going, by the way?"

"We're going today, around 6 o'clock. I'll call you when I get back from it. Okay, bye."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then, bye." Then she hung up. So now I had to go get ready for my so-called date.


	3. Target Sasuke part 2

So here I am, standing in front of the pizza place, and for a quick second. I wonder if my green sundress and black flip-fops are ok. I walked in the room, and looked around for him. I spotted him in the back of the store, looking out of the windrow. So I walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Did I keep you waiting long?"

"No, not really, I just got here myself."

"Oh that's good then."

And then the waitress comes up to us.

"What can I get you two?"

"Umm... I'll have the sprite and a slice of cheese pizza."

"Okay, and you sir?"

"I'll have the root beer and a slice of tomato and cheese pizza."

"Okay, thank you. Your order will be up in about ten minutes."

"So, why did you ask me out all of a sudden?"

"Well the truth is, I'm thinking about getting a boyfriend."

"And you want me to be him."

_And I knew it wasn't a question, it was a statement._

"Well... Not really."

"Hn, what is it then?"

_Again it wasn't a question, it was a demand._

"Well... Umm... Me and Ino-Chan made this list of guys that I should go out with before I decide."

"And I'm your fist choice. Who else is on the list?"

And again it was a demand, not a question.

_Great, he wants to know who else is on the list. Why does he care who's on the list? If he knew his brother was on it, he'd kill me now, before I get the chance to go out with anyone else._

"Umm... Well... that doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No I guess not--"

_Thank god, I think I love him for that._

"--But I would like to know anyway."

_And now I hate him._

"It's not really important, is it?"

_I know what he was going to say; of course he wanted to know, he just had to be a bastard about it._

"No, not really... but I'd still like to know."

"Umm... Ah... Fine I'll tell you, but I still don't see why it matters so much. Umm... Well there's Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Deidara, Shino, Sai, Sasori, maybe Tobi, and Itachi." I whispered it, but I think he heard me because he looked up so fast when I said that name.

"That's a long list you have there, don't you think? Like maybe one name too many. Why would you have my brother on there?"

_He didn't look happy; thank god the waitress came over._

"Here you two go. One sprite and cheese pizza, and one root beer and tomato pizza. Have a nice time and call me if you need anything else, okay?"

"Yes thank, you. So Umm... Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"Well I was wondering if you were mad."

"Why would I be mad Sakura?"

_Okay, so he sounds a little mad_.

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"Well I have no reason to be mad. I mean just because you're going out with my fucking brother, no I have no reason at all... Sa-Ku-Ra."

_Okay so maybe he sounded a bit more than a little mad. But it's not my fault. He asked me, so I told him._

"Good, because I wouldn't want you to be mad or anything."

"Well I'm not, so just drop it."

"Well, I think you are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I said I'm not."

"Yeah well, I say you are,"

"I said I'm not mad. And before you start again, stop before you turn as a annoying as Karin."

I looked at him_. How dare he say that, like I could ever be as annoying as Karin! Now that hurt._

"Fine I'll stop, but I still say you're mad."

_That basted comparing me to Karin, how dare he? I could never be as bad as Karin._

We ate the rest in silence, and then the waitress came over and asked if we were done. _So I paid for the bill, and we left. As we were walking to my home, I decided to ask him if he was still mad. I think I was looking for trouble._

"So are you still mad for no reason?"

"No, I was never mad. I told you that. Now stop asking me, you're being annoying."

"All right, fine I was just making sure."

He still sounded mad to me.

"Hn, we're at your home, so I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah it was fun, maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Hn"

And there he go's again, walking away with out saying goodbye.

"Hey bye Sasuke, see ya."

"Yeah bye."

************************************************************************

_I walked in to my room and looked at the clock; it said it was 8:00. Well mom should be home soon. I guess I should call Ino now._ I walked over to my phone and deled her number it rained fore time before she picked up

"Hey it's Ino."

"Yeah, hey Ino it's Sakura."

"Oh hey, how'd it go?"

"Not to bad I guess, he did get mad at me thought."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me why I asked him out, I told him the truth, then he asked who ells was on the list, again told him. And then he got mad."

"Well, you shouldn't have told him the truth, because now he's mad at you."

"What was I spouted, he asked me and I wasn't going to lie to him, so I told him oh Well,"

"Fine, so did you guys have a good time? You know beside that of course."

"Yeah I guess it was good."

"Good, so who are you going to ask out next?"

"Umm...I think Gaara."

"Cool can't wait to see what happens with him."

"Yeah I know, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah okay, bye, see you ya."

And then the line when'd died. _Can't wait to see how tomorrow go's. _

**Hey thanks everyone for reading my story.**

**Please review. **

**If you have any questions, please pm me and I'll try to answer them as best as I can**

**Thanks again. XOXO **


	4. Target Gaara part 1

Ino's and I were just getting out of school when I stopped in the parking lot to ask her a question. I've been thinking about for awhile now.

"Oh my god, how am I going to ask Gaara out? This is so hard. I mean Gaara's hot and all, but still."

"Saku-Chan calm down. I'll be there to help you so don't worry, okay?"

"Yeah you're right, I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Yeah you are, and for no reason too. Gaara's hot and he can be nice sometimes, so what are you worry about?"

"I know. Okay so when do you think I should ask him?"

"Hmm... How about after school tomorrow? Like you did with Sasuke."  
"Umm... Okay yeah, that sounds good. Tomorrow, right after school I'll ask him."

"Okay cool. So what do you want to do today, Saku-Chan?"

"I'm not sure. Umm... How about we go to your place for a sleep-over? We haven't done that in awhile."

"Hmm... Okay sure, but can you driving me home? My parents dropped me off because I lost my keys and I was going to be late, so I kind of told them you'd take me home."

"Well I don't know. Maybe I'll just have a sleep-over at your home without you, it maybe fun. Hmm... You know what I think I'm going to. Bye Ino, see you tomorrow."

"You can't go to my own home without me Saku-Chan, that's not fair please, please. I'll buy you food if you want."

"Oh fine but I want pizza, and lots of it."

"Okay thanks."

"So umm... Is your brother Deidara there today?"

"No, he won't be back until tomorrow. Why do you want to know Saku-Chan?"

"Well I was just wondering, that's all."

"Yeah, sure you were. So what now? You want to ask my brother out and not Gaara?"  
"What? No, like I said before, I was just wondering. God, you're annoying Ino."

"Fine, I was just asking. God you're so mean to me and you want me to help you find a boyfriend? Maybe I shouldn't after all?"  
"No wait, I'm sorry Ino I take it back. Please help me, I can't do this without you."  
"Okay, okay stop begging. So how about we get that pizza now?"  
"Alright, but I get to pick the pizza."

"What? No fair, I never get to pick the pizza. Please can I pick?"

"No."

"What? Why? If I'm buying the food then I'm picking it, so ha."

"Oh fine."  
"Ya. I can't wait to get home so we can play music, eat pizza and watch movies."

We pulled up to Ino's home and I parked in front. We had to wait for like a half-hour for the pizza, and then we went up to her room to play music and watch movies.

"Hey Ino, do you want to watch movies first or listen to music?"

"Listen to music and then watch movies. God, this pizza is good."

"Okay, what CD?"

"How about Simple Plan? I love them."  
"Okay, but where is it?"

"Over there, on the CD player."

"Oh okay, I see it now thanks."

I went over to the CD player and turned it on. I waited to press play and then we listened to

(When I'm gone) I started to sing along to it with Ino.

I look around me  
But all I seem to see  
Is people going nowhere  
Expecting sympathy  
It's like we're going through the motions  
Of a scripted destiny  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
If life won't wait  
I guess it's up to me

(Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
(Whoa) leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

Procrastination  
Running circles in my head  
While you sit there contemplating  
You wound up left for dead (you're left for dead)  
Life is what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
Another day  
Another casualty  
But that won't happen to me

(Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
(Whoa) leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone (2x)  
When I'm gone

Let's go!

Won't look back  
When I say goodbye  
Gonna leave this all behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
'Cause every wasted day  
Becomes a wasted chance  
Gonna wake up feeling sorry  
'Cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you

(Whoa) no we're not gonna waste another moment in this town  
(Whoa) and we won't come back  
The world is calling out  
Whoa, leave the past in the past  
Gonna find the future  
Misery loves company  
Well so long  
You'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

We listened to music for two hours and then we watched movies for three, and went to bed at 10:00.

******************************************************************************

I woke up at 7:30 am, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom, I could smell Ino making breakfast. So I went to the kitchen and I sat down to eat with Ino. Then we went to my car. I drove to school and made it with five minutes to spare.

"See you later Saku-Chan."

"Yeah, I'll see you later Ino."

"And don't forget to ask Gaara after school."

"Yeah, yeah I won't, bye."

******************************************************************************

I walked out of school and left to the packing lot. When I got there I walked to my car to wait for Ino. After six minutes, she still didn't show. And then I remembered she said something at lunch about going home with Tenten. So just when I was getting in my car, I also remembered I was supposed to ask Gaara out after school. But I didn't know where he was. So I looked around the parking lot and spotted him walking out of the school doors. I ran over to ask him.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hn."

"Aw, don't be like Sasuke now. I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow."

"No, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow with me."

"Well I'm not busy, so I guess. What time?"  
"Oh...Ah... How about 6:30?"  
"Yeah sure, see you then I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

Well at least he said goodbye to me. Can't wait to see how things goes tomorrow. Oh well, now I have to call Ino. Great.

******************************************************************************

**Ok well these is my forth chapter and it's a short, sorry for that. And in this fic Deidara is Ino's brother. For all the people who like Deidara and Ino related, you can thank sakura kunoich because it was her idea and if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have put it in, so you can thank her for it. Thank you guys so much for reading my fic. Please review.**

**XOXO.**


	5. Target Gaara part 2

I walked to an empty home again, because today mom had a double shift. So I had to make dinner and I still have to call Ino. Make dinner, call Ino... which one first? Umm....I think I'll call Ino first, then make dinner. I went to the phone in the leaving room and dialed her number. I waited about a minute before she picked up.

"Hey its Ino, what do you want."

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura."

"Oh, hey Saku-Chan, how'd it go with Gaara?"  
"Umm... Well he said yes, so I guess it went good."

"Uh, what do you mean you guess? Gaara said yes to going out with you. The Gaara the very hot Gaara, and you guess it went good? God, you should be doing the happy dance right now."

God, Ino can be so loud sometimes. Maybe it was just me who thinks it's not a big deal.

"You don't have to be so loud you know. I can hear you, or at least I could."

"Well sorry for being excited that two hot guys said they would go out with you. I wish I could get Kiba-Kun to ask me out."

"**Well Ino, the reason I got two **_**hot**_** guys to say yes is because I asked them. Maybe if you asked Kiba out he'd said yes too?"  
"Yeah well if he doesn't ask me out, what makes you think he'll say yes to me?"  
"Sasuke and Gaara don't ask me out, I asked them and they said yes."**

"**You have a point there."**

"**Duh."**

"**Ok I'll ask him out tomorrow at school."**

"**Good."**

"**So where are you and Gaara going tomorrow?"  
"Oh crap, I have no idea."**

"**Wait you guys have no idea where you're going, but he said yes?"**

"**Yeah sort of, well at least we have a time."**

"**You have a time but no where to go?"  
"Well if you put it that way, it sounds bad."**

"**It is bad where is he going to meat you?"  
"Umm...Well I have no idea, I was too worried he'd say no. I didn't think to ask him where we're going. I'll have to text him later."**

"**Well that would be a good idea, but still what are you going to text him if you don't know where to go?"  
"I don't know."**

"**Why don't you guys go see a movie. I hear Twilight's playing you should go there."**

"**I don't think Gaara would want to see Twilight Ino, but I'll ask him anyway."**

"**Yeah sure, only because you don't have any idea what else to do."**

"**Well, I got to go Ino."**

"**Ok see you Saku-Chan."**

"**I'll call you tomorrow, bye."**

**After I got done with talking to Ino, I went to make dinner for mom and me. Then I was going to text Gaara about the movie and see if he wanted to go. I went to the kitchen and gathered stuff from the fridge, I planned on making lasagna tonight. After I made it I put it in the oven. So now I had a half hour on my hands. I went to go get my cell phone in the meantime to text Gaara. I walked back to the living room to grab my cell phone from my backpack, I found it in like five seconds. I went back to the kitchen, to keep an eye on the food so it didn't burn and text Gaara at the same time. I had to look for his number and then when I found it, I sent him the message saying:**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Gaara**

**Hey Gaara, we never did pick where to go tomorrow. So I was thinking how bout we go see Twilight? Ino tolled me it was playing. texts me back with your answer please.**

**I put the phone down and sat there for about twenty minutes and then went to check the food. It looked ready so I took it out and put it on the table to cool. Then I heard my phone go off, so I went to it and saw I had a new message, it was Gaara so I read it. It said:**

**From: Gaara**

**To: Sakura**

**Sure a vamp movie is good with me, see you there.**

**Well at least we know where we're going. I heard mom come in so I greeted her then we had dinner. When dinner was over I said good night and want to my room to work and some homework I did that for like two hours and then I went to bed.**

****************************************************************************

**I woke up, took a shower got dressed and basically did nothing for the rest of the day until 6:00, when I had to go meet Gaara at the movies.**

**I go there around 6:30 and he was already there with the tickets.**

"**Hey Gaara, sorry I'm late."**

"**Hey."**

"**I've been dying to see this movie for so long."**

"**Hn."**

"**So do you want anything before we go in?"  
"No I'm good, you?"**

"**Nope I'm good too. Let's go in."**

**The movie was like two hours long and awesome. I had a really good time and when it was over we talked some before we separated.**

"**Hey Gaara the movie was awesome, what'd you think?"**

"**Yeah it was all right."**

"**Well I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"  
"Yeah see you."**

"**Bye."**

"**Bye."**

**Well I couldn't help but feel nothing on the date with him and I felt bad, but now I had to tell Ino, and then I felt even worse because I knew she was going to yell at me when I tell her.**

******************************************************

**I am so sorry people for updating so late, but the computer I was working on wasn't working for two and a half weeks and I couldn't get the chapter off of it. Sorry again. **

**Okay so here's chapter five and it's really short and not that good but I just couldn't see her with Gaara sorry all the Saku&Gaara fans but I'll try to do better with the next one thanks for reading. Please review.**

**XOXO.**

**P, S. I have another story up too, it's just a one-shot song fic but if you could read and review it that would be great. **


	6. Target Shikamaru part 1

**By the time I get home, it was already 6:00 pm. Because I decided to leave my car home and walk. It was a really sunny day and I thought a nice walk would do me some good. So now I had less time than usual to make dinner and I still didn't know what I was going to make, maybe pizza, yeah pizza sounds good. I'll just have to go and get some ingredients for it. Hmm.... Maybe I'll call Ino and ask her if she wants to come with me and then I can talk to her while I get the groceries hit two birds with one stone. I went over to my cell phone and called her, it took three rings before she picked up.**

**"Hey it's Ino."**

**"Hey Ino I'm going to get groceries, you want to come with?"**

**"Why would I want to go with you to get groceries Saku-Chan?"**

**"You want to hear how it went with Gaara right?"**

**"Well, yeah but why grocery shopping? Why can't you tell me now over the phone?" **

**"Because I'm too busy to talk now and if you don't want to know then I'm hanging up on you now."**

**"No I'll come with, just wait a sec I'll be there in ten, okay?"**

**"Yeah sure, I'll make a list of what I need in the mean time cya."**

**"Okay bye Saku-Chan."**

**"Bye Ino."**

**So after she hung up I walked to the kitchen to make the list of stuff I would need for the pizza. so let's see, I need dough, cheese, sauce, tomatoes, broccoli, mushrooms, peppers, and bacon. Well I think that's about it, so then I went upstairs to grab my purse. By the time I got back down and made it to the living room there was a knock at the door. Wow that was quicker than I thought. I shoved the list in my pocket and walk to the door.**

**"Hey, Ino that was quicker than I thought."**

**"Hey well I wanted to hear how it went."**

**"Well come on we'll take your car.**

**"Okay."**

**As I was walking to her car I noticed that she had her red mercceddes with her today. We got in and she started the car, we weren't in even three minutes before she asked.**

" **So how'd it go? Tell me everything and don't leave anything out."**

" **Well it was ok I guess."**

"**What do you mean you guess? You went out with one of the hottest guy in the school and you guess it was ok?"**

"**Well I just didn't feel anything between us."**

"**You're crazy you know that? What's not to see he's hot and let's see…. Oh yeah he's HOT."**

"**Be careful Ino, or I'll have to tell Kiba you think Gaara is hot."**

"**Go ahead, he doesn't like me anyway."**

"**What, Ino what makes you say that?"**

"**He hasn't asked me out yet, so he must not like me."**

***Sighs* What did I tell you about that if you like him, than ask out him yourself."**

"**Will like I said we can't all be like you. How may guys do you like again?" **

"**Shut up Ino, it's not like that. You says all these guys like me but I just don't know who **_**I**_like."

"Oh how horrible all these guys like you and poor you, you don't know who you like."

"You know I really don't like you sometimes."

"Saku-Chan that's so mean to say after all the help I've been giving you with your guys."

"they're not my _guys_ and you're not helping me, you're just being really annoying about it."

"Well fine, from now on I'll just shut up."

"Finally. Anyway I have to hurry up and get all this stuff on the list."

"Yeah sure we're here anyway, now get your ass out of my car and hurry up. I'm not gonna wait here forever."

"What, you're not coming?"

"No, just hurry."

"Alright, be out in a sec."

I ran in grabbed a cart and hurried my ass through the store. By the time I got done and paid, it turned out I took 30 mins. Ino's going to kill me. I walked to the car and man did she look mad.

"Hey Ino, sorry I took so long"

"Don't you sorry me put your stupid stuff in the trunk and get your ass in here."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming give me a sec.

"Well come quicker."

I threw the stuff in the trunk and ran over to the car door.

"Fast enough for you?"

"No, but it will have to do. Okay so I'll drop you off, do you want me to help with the food?"

"You're offering to help _me_, why?"

"What can't a friend help another friend?"

"Yes they can… except you, what do you want?"

"Nothing, just…can you help me ask Kiba out, please, please, please?"

"No I told you before you have to ask him yourself."

"Fine, fine then I'm not helping you with your food."

"I never asked you to, so okay."

The rest of the car ride Ino just complained about how much a good friend would help her. By the time I got home it was 7:30. I needed to make dinner quick. Ino pulled up to the front yard, I got out really quick and grabbed my stuff then thanked her.

"Thanks Ino, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"See you and don't forget to tell me how things go with Shikamaru tomorrow."

"Okay."

I ran in and put everything away, then started to cook. As I was just putting the pizza in the oven, I was trying to think of a way to ask Shikamaru out. Hmm… maybe I'll txt him? Yeah I'll just text him now. I grabbed my cell and sent him the text.

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: Hey. **

**To Shikamaru**

_Hey, do you want to go do something this week?_

Now all I had to do was wait for him to respond. And it only took him 2 minutes

**From: Shikamaru **

**Subject: re Hey**

**To Sakura**

_Hey, sounds like a drag, but sure._

Of cores he had to say drag, but at least he agreed

**From: Sakura**

**Subject: re Hey**

**To Shikamaru **

_Okay see you tomorrow than, bye._

**From: Shikamaru**

**Subject: re Hey**

**To Sakura**

_K see you then, bye._

By the time I got done talking to him, and then setting the table, dinner was ready. Then mom came home so we ate and talked about stuff and mom cleaned up 'cause I had to finish my school work.

**Hey so new chapter up I'm so sorry it took me sooo long to do and that it's really short but I really wanted to update. It's most likely going to take sometime for the next chapter too, again sorry. Please review, thanx ^_^ **


	7. just a chapter

I woke up, took a shower, dried my hair, and got dressed. Then I had to get ready to make breakfast for myself, 'cause mom was probably already at work. I walked downstairs, went in the kitchen, grab a bowl, a box of coco puffs, milk from the fridge, and brought all of it to the table. After I was down and I cleaned everything. I grab my car keys and walked to the garage. After I got in my black Ferrari and started it, I drove to school. (God I love my car.) I got there with ten minutes to spare. I looked around and saw everyone waiting for me under the maple tree; (I have no idea why we meet there) so I walked over to great them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored, waiting for class to start." Kiba said.

"Yeah, and you, where were you? You're late." Ino said.

"I'm not late, school doesn't start for another five minutes."

"Yeah, but you were supposed to be here six minutes ago." Tenten said.

"Haha ok, ok I'm sorry I'm late than. I had a delay."

"It's ok Saku-Chan, we forgive you." Naruto said.

"Gee, thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome. Oh Sasuke, what time today do you want me to come over your house today?" Naruto asked

"Is never an option?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'll just come over anyway. So why don't you just give me a time, or I might come over when you're making out with one of your tomatoes. And nobody wants to see that." Naruto said. We all started laughing at that.

"Shut up Naruto. You coming over too Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh… umm… I don't know if I can. I think I have basketball practice today."

"How do you not know if you have practice? Never mind, if you don't come I'll just lock Naruto in the closet again to shut him up." Sasuke said.

"Hey that's mean Sasuke. Besides if you lock me up than I won't share my ramen with you." Naruto said.

"Whatever Naruto, like I care." Sasuke said.

"Ahem, you guys know we'll be here too, so shut up and stop ignoring us. Besides, we're late for class thanks to you two." Ino said

"Hey, why'd you say _two_? Saku-Chan was talking too." Naruto asked.

"'Cause she's not talking now, you are. And we're the only ones here. Everyone else left. Wait…" Ino looked around; everyone was gone, except for Sasuke who had his eyes closed ignoring everyone, Kiba who was staring at Ino, (I knew he liked her) Tenten who was talking to Lee, Ino, me and Naruto everyone else left us.

Thanks a lot guys for letting us know. (Must remember to kill them later.)

"Fuck, they all left us. Those Bitches." Ino said.

"Well come on, let's go before we're more late than we already are." Tenten said. So we all followed her to the school doors and went in. I had my first class with Sasuke, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru. The five of us walked to math hoping we weren't too late, at least me, Neji and Tenten were hoping.

"Hey Shikamaru."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why don't we go to the pack this Wednesdays."

"Sure, I guess." Shikamaru said

"You're asking Shikamaru out, why… Sakura?." Tenten asked.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?" Sasuke asked.

"'Cause, we're already at class. Come on guys." I walked in and they were right behind me. The teacher was just sitting there, reading his book (I can't believe they let him bring that in here).

We all went to our seats. Sasuke sat next to me, (hmm… wonder why). I didn't have to wait long though.

"Sakura, do you like Shikamaru or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you ask that Sasuke?"

"'Cause you asked him out and we just went out last week." Sasuke said.

"Yeah so, how many girls do you ask out?"

"None of your business, I asked you." Sasuke said.

"So? Just drop it and listen to the teacher Sasuke."

"Whatever Sakura, I don't care ." Sasuke said.

"Okay… good." The rest of class we didn't talk, which was good for me but I'm sure I'll have to deal with it later. Math with Kakashi is probably the most boring thing I have in school, all he does is tell us to read a page or two, and then goes and reads that book of his.

"Psst Sakura-Chan," Naruto whispered

"What Naruto?"

"Will you help me with my homework later?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure, of course I will Naruto."

"Thanks Sakura-Chan, you're the best." Naruto said.

"Haha yeah sure, whatever you say Naruto."

"Hey so do you know if you can come over today with me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know if I can today Naruto, and umm… I don't think Sasuke's talking to me right now anyway."

"Why do you think that Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"'Cause he's being annoying about me asking Shikamaru out, just 'cause we went out once."

"Well maybe he likes you?" Naruto said

"I don't think that's it, he goes out with a new girl ever week."

"Well Sasuke's weird. He's probably just surprised that you asked Shikamaru out." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but why would he be surprised that I asked him out?"

"Well I don't know. I'm surprised you asked him out." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"He just doesn't seem like your type. Ohh umm… I don't know. But ah… Ohh look, class is over. Bye Sakura-Chan, cya at lunch." Naruto said. Then he ran out of the room like a coward. The rest of my classes until lunch, went by fast. I walked into the lunch room, and looked around for our table. When I got there, almost everyone was there, the only ones left to come were Hinata, Kankuro, and Lee.

"Hey guys." I got a lot of "hey", "hn", "hi's", from all around the table.

"Hey Saku-Chan do you want to come to the mall with me, Tenten, and Temari? Hinata can't make it with us today " Ino asked.

"No thanks. I might go over Sasuke's today, not sure yet."

" Okay, well after lunch me and the girls are probably going with some of the guys." Ino said

"Okay. Oh... Wait."

"What?" Ino asked

"Is Kiba going with you?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask him. Let it go Saku-Chan." Ino said.

"No. I said I won't ask him out for you. Never said I wouldn't give you and him a push in the right direction."

"Saku-Chan, no."

"Yes." I told her, then I want over to Kiba to see if I could get him to go too.

"Hey Kiba you going with the girls and some of the guys to the mall today?"

"Ah… I don't know Sakura. Why?" Kiba asked.

"Cause they're going today. Why don't you go, you told me you wanted to get that new game that came out yesterday."

"Oh okay, sounds like a good idea. Sure."

"Okay," I then went back over to Ino.

"Hey Ino what do you think about that game, umm… I think the name of it is the Dark Knight?"

"Yeah I saw it on TV, it looks cool. I'll probably get it sometime this week." Ino said.

"Oh really? Cool. Hey Kiba."

"Yeah?" Kiba asked.

"Ino's getting the game too." He looked over at Ino with a big smirk.

"Really, Ino? Cool." Kiba said

"Yeah, why don't the you two of you get it at the same time?"

"It's okay with me, you Ino?" Kiba asked. I saw Ino look over at Kiba with a blush on.

"Ah... Okay sure." Ino said. After lunch we all went our separate ways to class. Okay all my classes were boring today. And I still didn't talk to Sasuke, which is either a good thing or a bad thing. I didn't have basketball practice today, so I'll probably go over Sasuke's, maybe talk to him then. I walked to my car after saying "bye" to everyone and drove home.

**New chapter up, I'm so happy. I got done with it quicker than last time. Hopefully I can get the next one up this quick. Next chapter will be Sakura & Shikamaru's date. Please review ^_^**

**XOXO **


	8. Target Shikamaru part 2

After I got home. I put my stuff away, then went downstairs to make dinner for when mom came home. I had decided to go over Sasuke's house. So I'll just leave her food and a note telling her where I went. I made dinner, then went upstairs to change my clothes. 'Cause I had dropped sauce on them while stirring the pasta earlier. I threw on a blue tank top, and dark blue jeans, and with my black sneaks, and backpack with my stuff in it incase I slept over. I was ready to go. I made a note for mom saying:

**To mom.**

**Hey mom, sorry, I went over Sasuke's today so I won't be here when you get home, but I made dinner. It's in the fridge; just warm it. I'll be home later tonight so you might be in bed, if so, night, I love you. See you tomorrow.**

**Love Sakura.**

Because mom works so much, we barely see each other. But at least once a week we go out for the day, just the two of us. After I put the note where she could see it. I went out the door and to my car.

The drive to Sasuke's house was very short. I was there in no time. I parked my car next to his, and walked up to his door, I knocked twice before the door opened. It was Itachi who opened it for me.

"Hello Sakura." Itachi said.

"Hey Itachi, I'm here to see Sasuke. Where is he?"

"Oh, of course you are. Well he's in his room with Naruto, you can just head right up I'm sure he's waiting for his girlfriend." Itachi said

"Me? I'm not his girlfriend. He has enough those. I'm just here to hang out for a while."

"Really? Well that's great to here. Would you like to hang out with me for a little bit?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, I would love to, but I already said I would with Naruto and Sasuke today."

"I'm sure they won't mind if I steal you for a little while, we could go watch a movie in my room?" Itachi said.

"Really… what movie? No what… I can't. Maybe we could sometime later this week?"

"Sure I guess? Well I'll be going then." Itachi said. And then he started walking away. (what no bye?)

"Bye Sakura, oh, and see you Saturday." Itachi said. Guess I spoke to soon. Wait, what?

"Ah…okay, but why this Saturday?"

"For our date at the movies. I'm hurt. Don't tell me you already forgot?" Itachi asked. But before I could say anything, he was gone. (weird.) So after that very weird little chat with Itachi, I walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. When I got there the door was opened a little, and I could hear Sasuke and Naruto talking inside.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does Sakura-Chan think you're mad at her?" What the fuck, why is he asking him that?

"How should I know?" Sasuke asked. (Umm… I don't know maybe cause you had a attitude with me earlier?)

"Well you like her, don't you?" Naruto asked. Ha, yeah right.

"Naruto why are you asking me this? I don't really like Sakura that much, she's annoying. And she's going out with Shikamaru now." Sasuke said. Yes, I know it. I guess I should make myself known now?

"Aww Sasuke are you jealous about…" Naruto started to say

"Hey guys I'm here. So what's Sasuke jealous about now?"

"Oh, Hi Sakura-Chan. Nothing really we were just talking." Naruto said. (Yeah, Just talking about me)

"Oh, okay then. So how about we play those video games you wanted to now that I'm here ?" If they didn't want to tell me that they were talking about me, than fine. It's not like I care what Sasuke thinks about me anyway.

"Yeah, ok sure. Ready to get your ass kicked Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Ha, yeah right. Like you two could beat me?"

"Maybe Sasuke can't, but me? I'm the best, so you're going down Sakura-Chan just like Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You can't beat me Naruto, remember I won last time you said you could?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Naruto. Just don't start crying when you lose again like last time."

"You two are so mean to me." Naruto said.

"Shut up and just put the game in." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. Hey, what are we playing anyway?"

"A car racing one, cause I'm the best at it." Naruto said. We played games for like four hours, had pizza, and listened to Naruto whine about losing. By the time we were down, it was really late. So I just slept in one of the guest rooms.

"Night Naruto, Sasuke. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Night." Sasuke said. He's just been so nice to me all night. (Ha, I wish.) I walked into my room for the night, and got ready for bed. After I was changed, I climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

It was around 6:30am when I woke up, I still had time to take a shower. 'Cause we didn't have to be in school until 8:00am. I grabbed my backpack and went into the bathroom that was in the room to take a shower. (God, Sasuke has such a big house.) After I was done, I got dressed and I went downstairs to see that Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi were already there eating.

"Hey, guys"

"Hi, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"Hello, Sakura." Itachi said. Of course Sasuke said nothing. Bitch barely said two words to me last night.

"You guy ready to go?"

"Don't you want something to eat Sakura?" Itachi asked

"No thanks, I'll just grab an apple."

"What, starving yourself for guys again?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up Sasuke. What I do is none of you business."

"Whatever, like I care what you do." Sasuke said.

"Good 'cause you shouldn't."

"Alright, well if everyone's ready, I'll give you guys a lift." Itachi said.

"I am." Naruto said.

"Me too."

"Whatever, I'll be in the car." Sasuke said. After we all grabbed our stuff, everyone got in the car.

"Hey Itachi, I'll come by later today to pick up my car, 'k?"

"Sure." Itachi said.

"Hey, maybe we can all hang out again today?" Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Aww, why not Sasuke? It'll be fun. Naruto said.

"'Cause I said so." Sasuke said.

"I can't come over anyway Naruto. I'm going to the park with Shikamaru today."

"Oh, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I want to, why?"

"No reason, just asking." Naruto said.

"Okay guys, we're here. Everybody out." Itachi said.

"Thanks for the ride Itachi."

"You're welcome Sakura." Itachi said.

"Yeah, what Sakura-Chan said. Bye guys, cya after school. 'Cause I'm gonna need a ride home too" Naruto said. After Naruto walked away, by the time it took me to say bye to Itachi, Sasuke was already gone.

School was very boring, it's like they ever have anything new to try and cram in our minds. I had talked to Shikamaru earlier that day, and told him I'd meet him at the park.

So now here I was at 4:00 o' clock in the park waiting for him. After a while he finally came.

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I had to finish my homework before I left. Sorry." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, umm…It's ok. So do you want to grab an ice cream, and then go sit on the hill over there?"

"Sure, I guess." Shikamaru said. We walked over and got two ice creams. I got mint chocolate, and he got vanilla. After we paid, me and him went over and sat next to each other on the hill.

"So why did you want to go to the park today Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it's kind of more like a date."

"It is?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, yeah sort of."

"Ah… Sakura, I like you. But as a friend. Could you really see us going out together?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, no not really. But it didn't hurt to try, did it?"

"No, I guess not. This is troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"So is there someone you do like?"

"Maybe." Shikamaru said.

"Really, who? do I know her? Come on, tell me."

"Would you just wait? Geeze. You don't know her. She comes in my mom's store every so often. I see her sometimes when I help out mom. There, happy?" Shikamaru said.

"Yep." We spent the rest of the day on the hill just talking about different stuff.

By the time I got home, it was really late and mom was already in bed. I had already eaten out with Shikamaru, so I just got ready for bed. Right before I fell a sleep, I remembered I left my car at Itachi's. Fuck, I'll have to walk to school tomorrow, and then get a ride to his house. And with that thought in mind, I fell right to sleep.

**Ok guys another new chapter up. I'm getting these up faster then I thought I would be. Hopefully I can keep this up. **

**Ok so who should be next, for Sakura to ask out?**

**Please review. Thanx ^_^**

**XOXO **


	9. Target Itachi part 1

When I woke up, the time on my clock said it was 6:30am; which meant I only had an hour and a half left to get ready. I still had to shower, get dressed, make something to eat, and, to top if off, today I had too walk because I was stupid enough to leave my damn car at Itachi's. After realizing my stupidly, I ran around my room like crazy trying to find all the things I needed. That's what I get for not cleaning or putting my stuff away last night. Finally, after fifteen minute of searching, I had gatherd everything I needed. I put my books and papers in my backpack, and I put the clothes I'd be wearing to school on my bed. When I as done sorting my stuff, I went to go take my shower.

After I was done with my shower, I walked over to my bed where I left my clothes. Grabbing my black bra before I threw on my red tank top that and grabbed my black panties to put on before I put on my white skirt that came two inch before my knees, with my favorite black two inch heels. I was ready to go. I put on my eyeliner, a light coat of lip gloss, grabbed my book bag and was down the stairs and in the kitchen in ten minutes flat.

I looked at the clock on the microwave; it said I had 30 minutes left before school started. So, if it's a fifteen minute walk from my house to school, everything should go alright. I should be on time. Yeah, like everything can go right for me. I quickly made my breakfast, (Which was a granola bar.) ate it, cleaned up my stuff, grabbed my book bag, again, and was out the door in ten minutes. (Which meant I was going to be late. Go figure.)

I barely made it six steps before a car pulled up next to me. I didn't know who it was, so I just kept walking. Well, that is until the window rolled down and my name was called. I turned around to see Itachi calling me to come back to the car, so I walked back and stood there.

"What?" I asked. I didn't mean to sounds rude, but I was going to be late as it was, and I didn't need more time being taken away.

"And hello to you too, Sakura," Itachi greeted.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry. I'm going to be late for school as it is. But, anyway, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride to school, considering you left your car at my house yesterday," Itachi informed.

"Really? You'll give me a ride?" I asked, a little surprised at his offer.

"Yeah. Now, get in before we're both late," Itachi said, popping the passenger side door open.

"Okay. Thank you," I said greatfuly, climbing in.

"No problem. I'm always here to help a pretty lady," Itachi told me, winking.

"Are you calling me pretty?" I half asked, half joked.

"Yes, of course. Do you see anyone else in the car?" Itachi asked.

"Umm… Well, there's you," I informed lamely.

"Are you calling me pretty?" Itachi inquired, laughing slightly.

"No…Umm... Ah. Oh, look, we're at school," I said, pointing at the building.Thank god for the school being so close.

"Yes, so we are. You know, Sakura, you're a strange girl," Itachi told me.

"Yeah, I get that sometimes. Well, thanks again for the ride. Oh, and can I come over to your house after school to grab my car?" I asked him.

"Of course you can. I'll even give you a ride there," Itachi said.

"Really? Thank you. You've helped me out so much today. Is there anything I can do for you?" I questioned.

"Just remember our movie plans for Saturday, and we'll call it even," Itachi said.

"Oh. You were serious about that?" I asked him, slightly embarassed.

"Yes, I was," Itachi confirmed.

"Well, then Saturday it is," I told him with a smile.

"You should do that more often," Itachi pointed out.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Smile," he said, unabashed. "You look even more beautiful when you do," Itachi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um.. Um… Thank you," I said, blushing a little.

"Well, we should go or we're going to be late. I'll see you at lunch."

"Oh, bye," I called, starting to walk away.

I was on my way to my locker, when I spotted Naruto and Sasuke also heading to theirs.

"Hey, guys," I yelled.

"Sakura-chan! Hey," Naruto screamed. And, of course, I got nothing from Sasuke. He wouldn't even look at me. The bitch

"Did you finish your essay for Asuma-sensei's class, Naruto?" I asked.

"…_There was an essay_?" Naruto asked in a panicked scream.

I sighed. That boy sure was clueless sometimes."Yes, Naruto, there was a essay. And I'm going to take a guess and say you didn't do it."

"Umm.. Well, you see, Sakura-chan, I was going to….. But I had very important stuff to do," Naruto excused with a grin.

"Yeah, dobe: playing video games, eating ramen, and annoying me are really important stuff to do," Sasuke retoted sharply.

My god, he can speak!

"Shut up, teme. No one asked you," Naruto shot back

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear you guys argue, I got to go too class," I broke in.

"But….But.. Sakura-chan…. What am I going to do about the essay thing!" Naruto whined.

"I don't know what to tell you, Naruto. You should have had it already done," I told him.

"But can't you help me? I'll buy you ramen," Naruto bribbed.

"No, Naruto. I'm not going to help you cheat on your test… again, might I add," I told him sternly.

"You're so mean, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but you're going to have too learn how to deal with your school work and all your other important stuff," I told him.

"Fine… Hey, Sasuke, you want to help a friend out in his time of need?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke stated without a moment of hesitation.

Aww…. Come on, man, have a heart," Naruto whined.

"I said no," Sasuke repeated.

"Alright, well, bye, guys. See you at lunch," I yelled, walking away after retreving my needed items fromn my locker.

By the time it was lunch, I was starving. I walked through the doors of the cafeteria and saw the very long line for food, too long of a line in my opinion considering it was school lunch food. Once I was in line, I took the time to look around for the guys. I spotted them at the table outside. After finally getting my food (Which was pasta, salad, and Coca-Cola.) I walked out side to our table.

"Hey, guys," I greeted. In return, I got a round of heys and hellos.

"So, what's everyone doing after school?" Ino asked.

"Why?" Tenten questioned her.

"I'm go to the mall and I want some company, why else," Ino informed, taking a sip from her water bottle. Ino, always the diet queen of the group, was trying out a new no-sugar diet. She was always complaning about how she was to fat, but she already wore a size zero in jeans. No one in our group quite understood why Ino dieted so much, but we let it be because she would get feed up with the diet-of-the-week and claim it wasn't working in the time it was guarnteed to and then she would go on an ice cream binge.

"Umm… I have to do my homework, and help mom with stuff so I can't," I told her. As much as I loved Ino, shopping with her was just horrid. That girl took Shop-Till-You-Drop to a whole new level.

"I can't."

"Me either."

"Sorry, Neji and I can't. We have to go home and help father after school."

"I'm going to take a nap."

"Ramen awaits for me after school!"

"Hn." I think that meant no.

"Are all of you going to make some lame excuse not to came with me?" Ino asked while looking at everyone.

"Yeah, pretty much," Temari said, shrugging.

"You're all so mean to me. I mean, come on, going shopping with me isn't that bad," Ino defended.

"Umm… Ino, the last time we went with you, you shoved a old man to the ground for a pair of shorts; claming they were the last pair, and some girl was going to take them, and that he was in the way. Might I add, the girl was looking at a pair of sunglasses which were three feet way from the shorts. You yelled at the store worker, saying he was lying about being out of the lipstick you wanted. You even made him go in the back and look five times. Need I go on?" Tenten asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"What? Come on, he was totally lying about the lipstick thing," Ino said, crossing her arms.

"Ino, I don't think the poor guy would go in the back five times and lie about not having it," Naruto voiced. Yes, she made us _all_ go that day

"Okay. How about I promise not to act like that this time," Ino tried to bargin, but a round of no's was still her answer.

"Some friends you guys are," Ino sulked, pouting.

"Ugh, fine, I'll go with you. But, if you make one scene I'm out of there," Kiba said.

"Yay! Thanks, Kiba. I knew I had at lest one good friend here."

"I'll go too. But the same as Kiba: one scene and I'm gone," Tenten told her seriously.

"Deal. Anyone else want to come?" Ino asked.

"Oh, look at the time. We're going to be late for class," I said.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys by my car after school. We can go to the mall from there," Ino told Kiba and Tenten. Everyone grabbed their stuff and left for their own class.

Okay, well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up. I tried to make this one a little longer then all the others. I Hope you guys like it.

Please review.

Thanx. ^-^

XOXOX


	10. Target Itachi part 2

**So….. I finally have an update. **

**Between work and school I haven't been able to write a lot. Haha…. No excuse I know. But Now that I have a new laptop (I which I needed for over a year now) I am trying to get back to writing. So hopefully I will be updating more. Haha….Also working on a few different stories at a tine probably isn't helping. But now, I want to get back to doing what I like, which is writing. This story is really different from what I usually like to write which is one of the reason way I started writing it. I took one giant step out of my comfort zone, just to see if I could.**

The next time I saw Itachi was at lunch. I don't usually sit at his table because he sits with all the seniors and I sit with the juniors so when I say _see _I mean just that. After I grabbed my food from the lunch line I went over to my table where most of my friends were sitting. Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Garra were there. I walked up to them and gave a "Hey" shout.

"Hi Sakura-Chan." Naruto returned with an excited tone.

"Hey, Sakura." Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

"Hi" Garra said.

And of course I got nothing from Sasuke. But I ignored it and sat down pretending like I didn't notice that he had completely ignored me. "How was everyone's classes?" I asked after I took my sit next to Naruto.

"It was Horrible! I know I completely failed my History test!" Naruto screamed. Before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Itachi walked over and looked down at Sasuke before he said anything.

"Hello Sakura and her friends." Itachi said in a polite tone.

"Hey! We have names, you know." Ino replied.

"Hmm... I'm sure you do. Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friend over at our table for lunch?" Itachi asked me

"No, she would not! She's sitting with us! So you can just go back to your "cool" friends and leave us alone." Ino and Naruto answer at the same time for me before I had time to say anything. Itachi glanced over at them and then acted like he never heard them. When he kept standing in the same spot not moving, I could only assume that he was waiting for me to respond to his question.

"I'd like to Itachi, but I'm sitting with my friends today. Can I sit with you guys tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Of course, the offer will always stand for you, whenever you feel like it" Itachi said to me.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. As he was walking away I saw Sasuke give him a glare and Naruto mumble something that sounded like "stupid best friend stealer".

Sasuke looked at me and said. "So how long have you guys been going out?" First freaking words he'd said to me in a while.

"Oh. My. God. You _can_ talk to me. I didn't know that was possible, Sasuke." I was still annoyed at him for ignoring me so much lately.

"Whatever." Was his wonderful response.

"Sasuke, can you ever have real conversations with people?" Tenten asked him.

I tried my best not to laugh, but Naruto didn't. He was laughing his head off. "Haha. Tenten, that was awesome. And no, he can't." Naruto said between laughs.

"It's not that I can't. It's that I choose not too." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Sasuke, stop being childish. Would it even matter if Itachi and I were going out or not?" I asked him.

"I'm not being childish. And maybe." Sasuke said back to me.

"Well, we are. Later." I said to him.

"YOU GUYS ARE?! Why?!" Naruto yelled at me.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, walking away from the table.

"What's wrong with him? " I asked everyone at the table. Instead of answering, my friends just stared at me like I was crazy. "What? I'm serious. I really want to know if there's something bothering him." I told them.

"Sakura... you're blind." Ino finally responded.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I was totally confused.

"Nothing. You'll see. Anyway, I say we head off to the rest of our classes. They start in a few minutes." Tenten said.

};- .

Walking down the hall to my History class, I saw Sasuke walking in the same direction. I wanted to find out what was wrong with him earlier at lunch, so I walked faster to catch up.

"Hey Sasuke!" I shouted to get his attention. He turned around at the sound of his name and looked at me.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a irritated tone.

"I just wanted to ask you what was wrong with you earlier." I said to him while we kept pace with each other.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke responded.

"You don't have to have an attitude. I was just wondering." I told him.

"Yeah, well you don't have to date my brother. But you are. I feel almost bad for him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah... Well don't, because he doesn't seem to mind being with me considering _he_ asked me out." I said to him. He was really annoying me. First he ignores me for days, then he has a horrible attitude with me, and now he says what a bad person I am to be with. If there was an asshole of the year award, he would win it in a heartbeat.

"Well maybe he just has low standards Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke said to me. I couldn't believe he said that to me. For a second I felt like crying, or punching him in the face. I was torn between the two.

"Okay Sasuke. If I'm such a bad person than you don't have to bother talking to me. You really didn't consider me your friend that much anyway. So bye, Sasuke." I turned away from him and walked into my History class holding back my anger and tears.

};-

When school was over, I walked over to Itachi's car to wait for him so that I could pick up my car at his place. I was still upset about Sasuke and what he said. But for the rest of the day I hadn't seen him at all, which was a little weird because I usually see him in two of my other classes. I couldn't say I cared completely though. He was an ass to me and I didn't plan on talking to him anytime soon, if at all. I had to wait about ten more minutes before Itachi came out and was walking toward me. Seeing him reminded me of Sasuke, which in a weird and unfair way made me want to punch him in the face just for knowing and being Sasuke's brother.

"Hello Sakura. How were the rest of your classes?" Itachi asked me politely.

"They were fine. How was yours?" I asked him back.

"Good. Is something wrong? You seem to have a sad look to your beautiful green eyes." Itachi said to me in a almost caring tone.

"I'm okay, I just had a fight with your brother earlier." I told him. That way if I was unable to stop myself later and I did punch him in the face, he might in some way understand it was because of his brother and him being connected to him. I hoped.

"Ah yes, I had noticed Sasuke's mood had been worse. I didn't think it was even possible. But he wouldn't talk to anyone, not even his loud yellow-haired friend who kept trying to get him to tell him what was wrong. I would have asked him myself what was wrong, but every time I went too close to him he seemed to get this look between wanting to kill me and wanting to torture me with listening to Guy-sensei talk for two days straight about youthfulness." Itachi told me.

"You're brother's an ass. Are you ready to go home, or do you need to stop anywhere?" I asked him.

"You do not like my brother? No, I'm going straight home. We just need to wait for Sasuke. I'm giving him a ride home too." Itachi said with a weird smile on his face.

"If your brother is coming than I think I'll walk home. It's not that far. I'll stop by your house to pick up my car later." I said to him.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura; you're coming with me to pick up your car. I'm sure we are all mature enough to ride in a car together." Itachi stated.

"Yeah... well... Some of us are." I said. Two minutes later Sasuke came walking up to the car. The second he saw me though, his face got this look between hurt and angry.

"Little Brother, are you ready to go?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Sakura..." Sasuke started.

I wasn't sure why now he chose to talk to me, when in a semi-nice way when he has done nothing but ignore me or days. I honestly didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to say "hey" back and hope that we could be friends, but a bigger part of me just want to turn away from him and get in the car. The bigger part won. I looked right past him, turned around and got in the back seat of the car. Sasuke looked away and then got in the car.

Itachi, not sure what was wrong, got in the front seat and started up the car. Itachi turned the radio on to help with the silence that filled the car, but did nothing else to help with it. Halfway to their house, Itachi decided to open his mouth.

"So Sasuke, is anything wrong?" Itachi asked him in a semi concerned way.

"No." Sasuke responded.

"What's wrong is your brother is an asshole." I answered in the Itachi.

"Oh, really? Sasuke, what did you do this time?" Itachi asked him with hummer in his voice.

"Shut up, Sakura is just being childish." Sasuke Grunted.

"Childish! I'm being childish! I told me that your brother had low standers because has wanted to go out with me!" I shouted maybe a little too loud at Sasuke. After i shouted that Itachi stopped the car so fast and turned around to give Sasuke this disbelieved look.

"You said that to Sakura Sasuke?" Itachi asked even through he already new the answer. Sasuke at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Yeah... I said that." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi let out this big sigh.

"Sasuke, just because you are jealous that i am taking Sakura out and not you Does Not give you the right to Ever say something like that to her. Do you understand me?" Itachi told him all bigger brother like.

"First off, I am Not jealous of anything you do whether it has something to do with Sakura or not. Second off you can not tell me what to do and expect me to just listen to you." Sasuke said.

"Apologize to her now." Itachi ordered him. I was starting to feel like one: they had forgotten me and two: they were no longer fighting about me but about their own younger brother to older brother issues. I thought it was time that I said something before it got to out of hand.

"Hey, guys it's fine. Itachi I don't want an apology from Sasuke, i wouldn't expect even if he did. And Sasuke...You're still an asshole. Now that we all understand that, Itachi can you keep driving so that I can get out of this car and into my own." I half told, half asked. I waited for one of them to say something, hell, anything. But they just kept glaring at each other.

"Okay, but we are not through talking, Sasuke." Itachi finally said. After the car started again all I could think about was how stupid guys were and why I bothered with them.

When we finally got to Itachi's house I couldn't wait to get out of the car away from the both of them. They were both acting childish in their own way. I opened the car door, looked back at both of them and had the strong urge to shake my head at them. Instead i just waved my hand at them and say.  
"Bye guys, see you at school tomorrow." I told them.  
"I will walk with you to your car Sakura" Itachi said.  
"You don't have to do that. I'll be able to find my car myself, thanks." I told him in what i hoped was a please-leave-me-alone- voice.  
"Bye Sakura." Sasuke surprisingly said from the back set. I wasn't sure if i wanted to say anything back to him, or just ignore him like he's been doing to me for the past few days. But i realized i'm not like him. So i looked through the back car window and said  
"Bye" Before walking away and ignoring Itachi getting out of the car to "walk to my car with me" I'm so sick of guys. I was starting to think that going with Ino shopping wasn't such a bad idea. Jeez i must have been losing it if i thought that. I was just about to open my car door when a shadow fell over me. My only guess was that it was Itachi. That guy needed to take a hint. But the voice that brushed against the back of my ear was not Itachi's.  
"Sakura, i wanted to talk to you. Can you turn around, please?" Sasuke asked me in a nice voice. I thought about opening the door and getting into the car completely ignoring him. But a part of me couldn't do that. Damn my niceness. I turned around and looked him in the eyes.  
"Sasuke, there is most likely nothing that you have to say that i want to hear." I told him trying to say it as nice as i could, but at the same time putting some attitude in it.  
"Look, i know what i said was wrong. And i'm... Sorry. Itachi doesn't have low standards. I was just mad. No, I was fucking pissed!" Sasuke said I couldn't understand why he would be so mad. That i know of nothing happened to him. Also, a part of me was wondering where Itachi went. When i looked back at the car he wasn't there. So i guessed that he went in the house. Apparently he could take a hint, It's his brother that needed to learn how.  
"Really? You were mad? What made you so "Mad" that you felt the need to take it out on me. You wouldn't talk to me for Days!" I shouted at him.  
"I wasn't mad, i was fucking pissed. Remember." Was he smirking while he said that?  
"Is some part of this funny to you?" I asked him  
"Maybe. Look Sakura, when you asked me out i didn't know that i was just a name off a list of guys that you plan on asking out. When i figured that out i was a little pissed." He told me in a serious voice. When i thought about what he said he was right to be mad. If some guy asked me out and then all these other girls i would be pissed too. Did he also sound a little jealous too through?  
"Sasuke you're right. I'm sorry, i shouldn't have asked you out and then right after that ask other guys out. The thing is i have never had a boyfriend before and when i told Ino i was thinking about getting one we thought up guys for me to ask and see how it went with them. This whole dating thing is new to me and i have no idea what to do. It's becoming both annoying and too much for me." I told Sasuke in what felt like one breathe.  
"Wow, i see. Well rule one in dating, don't go around asking random guys out and Not except some kind of trouble to happen." Sasuke said  
"Yeah, i'm starting to understand that rule pretty fast i think. Look, i really am sorry. And you do have every right to be mad at me. I'll leave you alone at school and not bother you." I said to him trying to make up for being a jackass to him.  
"You don't have to do that. Are you still going to go out with my brother?" Sasuke asked  
"Yeah, I already told him that i would." I explained  
"Alright i guess. See you at school tomorrow. Bye Sakura." Sasuke told me as he started to walk to his front door. Did he sound sad?


End file.
